All The Way Home
by CookieCake101
Summary: When a little girl follows Zoro back to the ship, Sanji takes up the roll of "doting mother" much to Zoro's amusement. ZoSan
1. Chapter 1

"Stop following me."

"No."

"Stop it."

"No."

"Go home."

"No."

"SHIT, JUST STOP IT! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

"...No."

This was ridiculous. Completely and utterly ridiculous. "Kid, you can't keep following me like this. Aren't your parents worried about you?"

The child in question was a little girl who couldn't have been a day over three years old. She seemed to wince slightly at the question, avoiding the man's gaze. "No," She answered simply, repeating the same word that she had been for the past half hour.

The poor green-haired swordsman simply let out a loud sigh and squatted down next the little girl who gave him a weary look. "Do you have a name?"

The girl blinked, seeming to become confused by the question. "N-no."

Zoro cocked his eyebrow suspiciously at that. What kind of kid doesn't have a name? Something wasn't quite right about this. "Do you have a home?"

The nameless girl shook her head quickly and began to tug at the hem of her dirty dress nervously. Zoro could tell that his questions were making the kid quite upset and decided be slightly less invasive. Not because he felt bad for her or anything. He just didn't want her to start crying or something. "Can you say anything else besides no?"

The little blond girl seemed to perk up at that. "Yes," she shouted loud enough to make Zoro's ears ring. "Jez kid, there's no need to be so loud... Can you say anything else?"

"No."

"Of course you can't," he groaned, rising back to his feet. The girl stared up at him, smiling at his annoyed expression. "Um... Do you know where the docks are?" Zoro asked, slightly embarrassed at the fact that he had to ask an obviously orphaned kid for directions.

The blonde girl nodded her head enthusiastically, before grabbing the startled swordsman's hand and dragging him through the streets of the Red Light District of the city that Zoro had somehow wandered into.

It wasn't more than a ten minute walk until Zoro and his unwanted companion had arrived at the docks. "We must have took some sort of shortcut or something..." he murmured to himself, still holding the now scared looking little girl's hand. Suddenly she let out a whimper of absolute fear and hid herself under Zoro's dark green trench coat, much to the man's disdain. Zoro glanced up to see what had suddenly got her so worked up only to find that the stupid love cook was heading toward the odd pair with hearts in his eyes, obviously intended for the little girl that now was wrapped securely around the poor swordsman's leg.

"WHO IS THIS GLORIOUS LITTLE BEAUTY?" Sanji swooned loudly, flittering about Zoro and the still hidden child.

"Shut up you moron, you're scaring the kid," Zoro berated, pinching the bridge of his nose at the other man's stupidity. "I don't know who she is, she doesn't have a name. She kind of just followed me here and she can't talk."

Sanji halted his swooning for a moment to give the swordsman a suspicious look. "Are you serious mossball?" What kind girl, especially a small child, would find interest in the brain-dead Marimo?

"I wouldn't have a reason to lie," he shrugged in response. Zoro shifted his leg slightly, sighing as he realized that the little girl was not going to detach herself from his leg at any point in the near future.

Sanji noticed the other man's distress and smiled at the red tinge that arose on his cheeks. "Need some help Marimo?"

"Fuck off," was Zoro's immediate response.

Sanji simply rolled his eyes and squatted down so he was able to peek inside of the blushing Marimo's coat. Two of the most beautiful blue eyes Sanji had ever seen greeted him as he moved to open up the dark green coat. The girl squeaked in fear at the sight of him and buried her face into Zoro's leg, causing the green haired man to huff in annoyance. The cook ignored him and turned his direction back towards the half hidden child. "Well hello there, aren't you just the cutest little girl on the Grandline," Sanji cooed, smiling widely to show that he meant her no harm.

The little girl stared at him in confusion before beginning to giggle quietly into Zoro's pant leg. She shook her head no, causing her light blonde locks to become slightly tangled together. Sanji let out a laugh at the girl's adorable nature and reached out his hand as if offering a handshake. "Well Miss, it's been a pleasure meeting your acquaintance, my name is Sanji by the way.

The blonde child let out an excited squeal and ran towards the blond cook, completely bypassing his extended arm. Sanji let out a quiet 'Ompf!' as the girl wrapped her arms almost completely around his waist and hugged him tightly. "Mommy!" she said, excitement evident in her voice.

Zoro, who had been watching the scene, let out a barking laugh at the cook's horrified facial expression. He could tell the blond was trying to stay calm for the sake of the kid but he wasn't sure how much longer the other man could last.

"N-no sweetie, I'm not your... Mommy," Sanji stammered through his explanation, trying not to have a panic attack. He shot a glare at the laughing Marimo, while trying to pry the little girl off of him.

"Mommy!"she said again, squeezing the cooks midsection. The girl nuzzled her face into Sanji's chest, causing his heart to pound loudly.

"Come on kid. This really isn't fair..." Sanji whined, causing Zoro to let out another barking laugh. The girl's cuteness was just too much to handle that Sanji was unable to stop himself from wrapping his arms around the tiny child.

The girl squealed in excitement as she was picked up and held closely to the cook's chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled broadly, as if she knew that she had gotten her way. "Mommy," she said again, giggling all the while.

Sanji simply sighed and decided that arguing with the child would only make her upset. "Yeah, yeah okay," he muttered in fake annoyance.

Zoro's laughter had finally subsided enough to where he was able to look at the cook without a single snicker. The sight before him was... well to put it simply, it was cute. Usually Zoro didn't put the words Sanji and cute in the same sentence but every rule has an exception. And this was a _very_ big exception.

"Oi, shit cook," Zoro called, to the now glaring cook.

"What do you want shit for brains?"

Zoro smirked, walking confidently up to the bewildered blond and wrapped his arm around his waist. "So blondie, if you Mama then who's Papa?"

Sanji became absolutely livid. "YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MARIMO BASTARD!" he screeched loudly, jolting the little girl out of her blissful state.

"M-mommy," she cried, tears filling her eyes. Sanji immediately stopped ranting at the swordsman to stare at the little girl who sobbed quietly into his chest.

"Oh... Oh sweetie, it's okay. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I yelled. Mommy won't yell anymore," he soothed, rubbing the little girl's back in slow circles.

Zoro had to bite his lip to stop the laugh that bubbled up in his chest. This whole thing was just so completely ridiculous but damn, was it cute. But all good things must come to an end when you lead a life as a pirate. "You know we can't keep her, right cook?"

Sanji gave the swordsman a look of absolute horror that made even Zoro wince. "What the hell are you talking about Marimo? Of course we're keeping her," he said simply, holding the girl slightly tighter against his chest, causing her to let out a surprised squeak. "She needs a good father figure in her life. She's staying."

Zoro groaned at Sanji's stubbornness. "We can't keep a kid on a goddamn pirate ship you idiot. What if she got hurt?"

"She's not going to get hurt because I'll protect her!" Sanji said simply, spinning on his heal and walking back towards the ship. "We're keeping her and that's that. You best not argue with me Marimo."

Zoro's mouth was slightly agape as he watched Sanji saunter down the dock with the nameless little girl peaking at him from behind the blond man's shoulder. She raised her tiny arm to wave at him, smiling all the while. The swordsman felt himself smile and wave back somewhat awkwardly.

Maybe the kid wouldn't turn out to be such a bad thing after all. Maybe all good things never really had to end, but just start again.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he stared holes through the bathroom door. Normally if he had to 'go' he would just make quick work of the matter and piss off the side of the deck. But after an incident with the red-haired witch, that he'd rather not discuss, he was no longer allowed to do so. So here he stood, trying not to bounce on his toes as he waited for the goddamn cook to exit the _only _bathroom on the ship.

"Dammit Cook!," he shouted through the door "What the hell are you doing in there? Straightening your hair?"

"Taunting me isn't going to make me go any faster Marimo~" he teased through the door, causing Zoro to grit his teeth.

"I'm gonna kill you, now let me in!" he yelled, annunciating each word with a loud knock to the door.

"I don't take orders from Neanderthals," he replied. The poor swordsman could practically hear him smirking through the door.

"Sanji. let me in."

"Hmmm..." Sanji hummed, "Maybe I will if you say please."

Zoro let out an irritated noise and leaned forward until his forehead rested against the door. He really didn't have a choice. He couldn't afford to pay Nami back if she caught him and there was nowhere else to go. So he finally gave in. "Shit-cook. Please let me use the crapper."

"Try again Marimo," the blond requested, trying not to laugh at the swordsman's desperation.

"Sanji," he pleaded, "Please."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"THAT'S IT YOU SHITTY BASTARD! I AM DONE WITH YOUR CRAP!" Zoro bellowed, reeling back and shouldering the door down in one swift movement.

What the swordsman saw next completely threw him for a loop. He's cheeks reddened almost immediately after he kicked the door down.

Sanji simply stared at the display and sighed. "It's not polite to burst in on a lady when she's in the bath moss for brains."

Said lady was the little girl that had followed Zoro back to the Sunny the day before. She looked up at the startled man and smiled boldly, splashing about in the soapy tub water that came up to just under her chest. "Doro!" she called, unable to pronounce his name.

Sanji, who was on his knees next to the bathtub, scowled as he was splashed with stray water droplets. He quickly got over it however when he saw the girls smiling face. Rolling his eyes, the blond continued scrubbing shampoo into the kid's hair and directed his attention to the shell shocked Marimo.

"Franky is going to kill you when he sees that," he muttered, glancing at the door that laid somewhat pathetically on the ground.

Zoro continued staring wearily as Sanji washed the shampoo out of the girl's hair, taking obvious care to keep the soapy water out of her eyes. This was way too weird. There was no swooning, no odd flailing of limbs, no nothing. It was just Sanji. And that's what scared Zoro the most. He had never before seen the idiot cook _not_ swoon over a girl before. No matter what age they were, Sanji always took great care to keep up his image as a ladies' man. But for whatever reason, this time, he was just being... normal. "Uh... Are you feeling okay?" the swordsman asked, trying keep his concern to a minimum. He didn't care or anything but generally when people's boyfriends get sick or whatever they were supposed to help and shit like that, right?

Sanji pulled the plug, much to the girl's disappointment, before turning to look at Zoro with a neutral glare. "I'm not the one who just knocked down the door like some kind of giant ape who can't wait more than a few minutes to take a piss. I think you should ask yourself that Marimo, not me."

Zoro simply scoffed, knowing that the cook was obviously back to normal, and turned to make his way out of the bathroom but was stopped by the shout of "Doro!" He turned back on his heel and almost tripped on the fallen door as he quickly made his way back into the bathroom.

Sanji looked at the man in surprise but turned his attention back to the little girl who tugged at his wet shirt sleeve nervously as indication she wanted to get out of the tub. The blond man readily complied and heaved her over the side. He attempted to wrap the anxious child in a towel but was unable to stop her as she ran, completely naked, over to the poor swordsman and was helpless as she wrapped her tiny arms around his leg. "Oh come on kid, not this shit again."

Zoro began to grow anxious, not knowing how to get the kid off without hurting her. He looked at Sanji for help but scowled when he noticed the blond trying to hold back his guffawing laughter. "Get over here and help me shit cook," he hissed, growing more uncomfortable as time went on.

Sanji wiped at his eyes, still snickering quietly, and grabbed the disregarded towel. He made his way over to the little girl and squatted down next to her. She looked at him wearily, as if he might pull her away from Zoro's leg. The girl murmured something into Zoro's pant leg that he couldn't quite hear. _Did she just...?_

"What was that sweetie?" he cooed softly, placing a finger under her chin so she would look at him. The girl looked anxiously from Zoro, to Sanji, and back again. "Daddy," she said in a voice barely above a whisper staring almost longingly at the green-haired man. Zoro became absolutely rigid, not moving a muscle. "Oh shit," was all he said, still shocked at the girl's quietly spoken words.

Sanji grinned at the Zoro's reaction and gave the little girl a sincere smile. "It's okay princess, Daddy won't leave he'll stay right here, I promise.

The girl chewed on the corner of her lip and reluctantly let go of Zoro's leg. As soon as she did so, Sanji wrapped her up in a towel that was much too big and gave Zoro a warning glare, telling him not to leave or he would have hell to pay later. Zoro gave the other man a silent nod to show that he understood and moved to the corner of the bathroom.

He watched silently as Sanji finished drying the girl off and began dressing her in... wait a minute. "What the hell cook? Is that my shirt?" Zoro asked, pointing at the white t-shirt that reached all the way down to her ankles.

"Yeah so? What if it is? It's not like she has anything else to wear," he said simply, finally releasing the kid who immediately ran over to Zoro. The swordsman tensed, preparing for there to be another death grip around his leg but was surprised to find that the girl had stopped right in front of him instead.

She stared up at him with those big blue eyes that seemed to melt him to his core and raised her arms as if reaching for something unobtainable. "Daddy," she called up to him, obviously wanting something that the swordsman couldn't give. Zoro looked over to Sanji, looking for some kind of explanation to the child's odd behavior causing the cook to scowl.

"She wants to be picked up you dolt. I thought even you could understand that," he barked, lighting a cigarette and puffing on it in annoyance.

Zoro made a quiet 'Oh' and bent over at the waist and hoisted the girl up until she was able to rest somewhat comfortably against his chest. The girl grinned at him cheekily as if she had gotten her way causing Zoro to grin back at her as well. "Daddy."

"Heh...yeah. Whatever you say kid, whatever you say."

**There /really/ wasn't going to be another chapter of this because it was originally a oneshot but people really seemed to like it so here you go. I hope you enjoyed it! **


	3. Chapter 3

All the way home 3

Surprisingly enough, Brook was the one who had come up with the name for their newest shipmate. After Zoro and Sanji had been arguing for the past six hours over what to name the girl, Brook had decided that enough was enough. He was a ninety year old man and he had never seen two people bicker as much as the swordsman and cook did. It was simply ridiculous and, as a gentleman, he could no longer stand for this kind of behavior, so he decided to interject.

"What about Erin?"

Both men turned to look at the skeleton with an annoyed glare, causing the poor musician to break out into a nervous spew of apologizes. "I'm sorry to interrupt your dispute but I'd just like you to consider the idea. I remember when I meet a young woman at port many years ago and after I had asked to see her panties she had the compassion not to hit me over the head afterwards."

Both men continued to glare which Brook interpreted as permission to continue. "Her name was Erin, which means 'Lucky.' She became a very dear friend of mine and I believe it's a very suiting name for our newest crew member, don't you?" he questioned, gesturing at the girl in question who was currently being flung up in the air to impossibly high heights by the crew's captain. It wasn't exactly a safe thing for a three year old to be doing but nothing the Strawhats did was ever really considered safe.

Sanji glanced from Zoro to Brook wearily, seeming to think about the name for a moment before sighing. "What do you think Marimo?"

"It's not like the stupid names you were coming up with. Who the hell names their kid Claire? Do you want her to get beat up when she gets older?"

"I'm not the one who tried to give her a boy's name. You were going to name her Steven for God's sake."

"Steven is a very dignified name Shit-cook and it's gender neutral."

"Steven isn't a gender neutral name you stupid Marimo! Erin is a gender neutral name."

"Well fine then. If that's what you want to name her then that'll be alright with me curly brow."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

And so it was decided that the little girl would be named Erin, the good luck charm of The Thousand Sunny.

A loud wail broke Sanji out of blissful state. He was busy preparing a most exquisite afternoon snack for the ladies, and perhaps for the shitty Marimo as well if he asked nicely, when he heard the most heartbreaking cry that could only come from one particular little girl.

He ran out of the kitchen in a blur of speed, still holding a cheese grater in his left hand as he just about kicked the door down. Whoever had hurt his little girl was about to get an earful of swears and death threats that would make even the most well seasoned pirate fear for their lives. Sanji already had his mouth open to deliver his angry rant but the words died in his throat when, for once in his life, the cook was struck absolutely speechless. He blinked rapidly and even went as far as pinching himself to assure that this wasn't actually a dream. But it seemed that, no matter how unbelievable the scene was, it was indeed very real. Not really knowing what to do, Sanji decided to continue standing there with his mouth agape, watching as his normally passive boyfriend held onto Erin like there was no tomorrow.

Zoro, who was unaware of the cook's internal battle, ignored Sanji's sudden arrival and continued to hold onto Erin tightly. He murmured sweet nothings into the little girl's ear as he held her in his lap and held her in a protective embrace. Erin continued to sob loudly, but at least she had stopped that awful wailing that she had suddenly started just moments before. Zoro didn't know what had caused her to suddenly become so panicked and fearful to the point that she became a sobbing mess. The girl didn't appear to be hurt in anyway so she must have been suffering some sort of mental distress. Erin hadn't always been an orphan it seemed and, Zoro assumed, that's why she had been so desperate to find replacement parents. And now that she had done that, it seemed as though her past was finally catching up with her.

"Daddy..." Erin whimpered, clutching tightly at Zoro's front.

"I'm here," the swordsman murmured in a low, gravelly voice. He began to rub her back in slow circles in an effort to assure her that everything was alright.

"Daddy?" she questioned, nervously pulling at Zoro's dark green robe.

Zoro made a quiet affirmative noise to let her know that he was listening as he placed his hand atop her head and smoothed her hair back .

Erin shifted uncomfortably, her sobs seeming to subside considerably. She moved back slightly so she was able to look at her adoptive father's face. She got a rather concentrated look on her face and opened her mouth as if to speak but immediately shut it again afterwards, seeming frustrated with herself.

Zoro's eyebrow cocked in curiosity, wondering what the girl was trying to say. He had never heard her attempt to put more than two words together before. "Come on. You can do it," he prompted, giving her an assuring nod.

Erin bit her lip nervously, before letting out a quiet huff of determination. After wiping the last few stray tears from her eyes, Erin looked up into Zoro's eyes with such furiosity that even Zoro almost flinched. She grabbed his ear and tugged, eliciting a small 'ouch' from the man, until his face was level with hers. Erin leaned over and cupped her hands around his ear as if telling him a secret. And in some ways Zoro supposed it was a secret. Words like that should really only be shared among those you truly trusted. Those three words that he had shared with the shit cook time and time again still made him blush on occasion but that didn't change how much he loved hearing them, not that he'd ever tell anyone that. And so Zoro found himself whispering the words back, taking care not to let anyone else in on their little secret. Because that's what family was, he supposed. It was a secret. It was a group of people that you could love to the ends of the earth and even if you never bothered to tell them that, you still knew how much you meant to each other. But sometimes a secret was meant to be shared.

"Marimo?" Sanji called, walking over to the man and gripping his shoulder lightly. When Zoro had stopped moving a few moments before the cook had became slightly concerned and decided to see if the swordsman was feeling alright.

Zoro turned to the other man with a gaze that Sanji couldn't read and scowled as the other man reached up to grab his hand tightly. "What the hell are you doing moss for brains?"

Zoro was unperturbed by the comment and simply continued. "Sanji," he started, voice unwavering. "I love you."

Erin giggled loudly as her adoptive father was kicked upside the head and squealed as she was taken out of Zoro's lap and heaved over Sanji's shoulder. "What the fuck is wrong with you, you stupid fucking sentimental Marimo? Don't say shit like that where people can hear you! God, I just hate you sometimes!"

The blush on Sanji's cheeks said otherwise though and even Zoro wasn't dense enough to think that the other man didn't appreciate the sentiment. "I love you too Shit-cook!" the swordsman called teasingly, with a large grin plastered on his face.

Sanji let out an annoyed huff and Erin simply laughed.

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter! I just wanted to do a little thing to get my readers a bit more involved in the story (because ya'll are awesome and I actually like fresh ideas.) So if you have anything you would like to see happen in the story or a question for me then you can PM me or review the story and leave a message there or you can even send me an ask on tumblr. I'm not sure if I will be able to get to everyone's ideas or suggestions but I can certainly try. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Normally on shitty nights like these Sanji would hunker down in his hammock with a certain moronic swordsman at his side and actually be able to sleep as if there weren't a giant storm brewing just outside. He didn't actually _like _sleeping with Zoro or anything, he just needed the moron to weigh down his hammock for him when they went over big waves and stuff, that was it. Nothing out of the ordinary at all.

But much to Sanji's disdain, his Neanderthal was on the first watch of the night and wouldn't be back any time soon. So there the cook laid, swinging wildly in his hammock, waiting for either the storm to pass or for his extra weight to return later in the night. Sanji let out an annoyed huff at the loud snores of his cabin mates and wondered how they could sleep through such a terrible storm when he suddenly heard... What on earth was that? The blond listened patiently, trying to make out what the sound was when a sudden strike of lightning lit up the men's cabin with a bright flash. Immediately after the room had darkened again, Sanji heard a quiet, almost inaudible whimper, and that's when he knew what it was.

"Erin?" Sanji called, sitting up quickly. He began looking towards what he thought would be the general direction of the couch that the girl had been sleeping on for the past two weeks. "It's okay sweetie. Mommy's coming."

All he received in response was another whimper, slightly louder this time, as another clash of thunder sounded outside.

The blond cook reached blindly for a pair of sweatpants that he had taken off and thrown on the floor earlier in the night. He made a slight grunt of approval as he finally found the fabric and quickly pulled them on so that they rested low on his hips. Sanji squinted in the darkness, as if it would help him see better, and began to stubble in what he thought was the right direction. He continued to walk in a somewhat straight line until another flash of lightning let him see that he was now only a few feet away from the couch but not much more than that. He reached out his hand and bent over slightly and moved forward, sweeping his and in front of him, until his hand brushed against a small shuddering lump.

"Erin, it's mommy. You're going to be okay, I promise," he called, squeezing what he thought to be the little girl's shoulder. She seemed to be hiding under a large blanket and let out a quiet cry as a particularly loud clap of thunder shook the ship to its core. Sanji moved until he was able to sit somewhat awkwardly on the edge of the couch and lay down next to his little girl. He instinctively curled around her small body as he began to unwrap the blanket that Erin was currently cocooned inside of. As soon as she was untangled, Erin latched onto him and sobbed quietly into the crook of her adoptive mother's neck. Sanji let out a quiet sigh and did he best to spread the blanket over the two of them with Erin still tightly clinging to him. "Shhh..." he murmured, hugging the little girl tightly as lightning flashed and thunder continued to sound just outside the door. "You're such a brave little girl aren't you? You're so strong and kind. You're wonderful Erin. You're wonderful," Sanji cooed as Erin continued to cry freely, slicking his chest with tears and snot.

"Mommy," Erin cried, pressing herself flat against Sanji's chest.

"Go to sleep sweetie," he pleaded, rubbing his hand along the expanse of her small back and giving a quick kiss to the top of her head.

Erin continued to whimper quietly, causing Sanji to let out a tired sigh when he realized that she wasn't going to be able to sleep, and neither was he, if he didn't try something else. He thought back, trying to remember a past never existed. A time before Zeff, a time before everything. There was a song that he could recall, a lullaby of sorts, that was about the All Blue and was often used to sing children to sleep in the North Blue. Well he could give it a shot he supposed. He wasn't exactly a great singer but he could at least carry a tune.

_Hear the water flow, never mind the cold  
The ship is sound, you're safe here in the hold.  
Arctic birds and rain fly overhead,  
Rocking boats and oceans for your bed._

Sanji sang quietly into Erin's golden hair. He felt her shift slightly in his arms, seeming to make herself more comfortable. Her sobs had turned into quiet whimpers as Sanji continued sing of a time long ago.

_Have you seen the emerald greens and deep dark turquoise  
Shimmering weeds swaying in the flow?  
Elegant driftwood bones embrace you,  
Glimmering fish hook eyes below._

Erin had stopped crying at this point, her grip around Sanji's neck had decreased considerably and it seemed that she was just holding onto the last threads of consciousness.

_I promise you I won't ever let you go,  
Although the waters rise and the cold winds blow.  
Silver shapes that swim circles round your bed  
Whisper liquid dreams to your sleepy head._

Sanji finished with another quick kiss to the girl's forehead and a whispered "Goodnight Erin." It was evident that she was asleep now and soon enough Sanji would be as well. He cuddled up next to her, finally able to ignore the sounds of the storm raging outside, and fell into a deep sleep.

Zoro burst into the men's cabin a wet, sloppy mess. He shook his hair out much like a wet dog would, waking up Usopp with the stray droplets. "Is it time for my watch?" the sniper asked wearily, blinking as a flash of lightening lit up the room.

"Yeah," Zoro answered gruffly, throwing off his coat and boots to some far corner of the room. He wanted nothing more than crawl into bed with the shit-cook and sleep for the next 37 hours without interruption. Tonight's watch had been rough and he just wanted to lay down, hold Sanji's body against his, run a hand through his golden hair, kiss that soft spot behind the cook's ear, touch his... "AUGH! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?"

Usopp jumped at Zoro's sudden outburst and nearly fell on his face as he tripped over his own boots. "A-are you okay Zoro? Did something happen?"

Zoro scrubbed angrily at his wet hair, trying to prevent the strange onslaught of metal images he was suddenly getting that seemed to revolve around the cook. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, just fine."

The sharpshooter gave Zoro a questioning glance before sighing and leaving the other man to his own devices. It was best not to bother the swordsman when he was like this or he would just end up getting more flustered than he already was.

Darkness returned to the cabin once Usopp had closed the door, muffling the billowing storm that still raged outside. Zoro looked around for a moment, trying to get his eyes used to the darkness. He squinted and saw a large lump on the couch which he assumed to be the love cook. The swordsman tread carefully through the darkness, being careful not to stray too far off from the path to the couch. He eventually made it, although it took a bit longer the probably necessary, and reached out to grip Sanji's arm. "Oi, love cook!" he whispered harshly, "Move over."

Sanji blinked blearily and turned his head over his shoulder to look at a large shadowlike figure towering over him. "Fuck off Marimo there isn't enough room."

Zoro's eye twitched in annoyance and began to poke Sanji's cheek in attempt to annoy him. "Come on," he whined "We've both fit two people on the couch before, just scoot over already."

"I can't shit for brains. Erin and I are already sleeping here," Sanji retorted, slapping the swordsman's hand away. "Go sleep by yourself."

Zoro blinked in surprise and scanned the dark couch until he spotted a second, much smaller, lump sleeping right next to Sanji. "She's only the size of like, half a person. So that makes two and a half people. We could fit if you'd stop being such a diva about it," he reasoned, starting to poke Sanji's cheek again.

"I'm glad you can do basic math shit for brains, congratulations. You are smarter than a fifth grader," Sanji grumbled angrily, beginning to move over to make room for his oversized boyfriend. "You can only sleep here if you promise to be a good Marimo and stop poking me already! God, why the hell are you so fucking persistent?"

As soon as there was enough room, Zoro flopped down on the couch, causing the springs to squeak quietly. He reached around and hugged the bitchy blond from behind, much to the other man's annoyance. "Because I love you," he murmured in answer, kissing the base of Sanji's neck.

Sanji's face heated in embarrassment, causing his hold on Erin to tighten slightly. "Stop saying that already. What is up with you lately?"

Zoro shrugged, nosing behind Sanji's ear. "This whole 'Being a Dad' thing has been kind of getting to me. It's making me all sentimental and shit," he muttered, smiling as the cook shuddered next to him.

"Go to bed asshole," was all Sanji said in response, burrowing his red face in the couch cousins.

"Goodnight Honey."

Sanji hissed, kicking Zoro's shin hard enough to bruise. "Goodnight, Darling."

"Sleep tight Mr. Prince."

"Nighty-night sweetheart."

"Baby-cakes."

"Sweetie-pie."

"Cuddle Bunny."

"Boo-boo Bear."

"Marimo Babe."

"Curly Cutie."

"AUGH! That's enough Zoro. You win, just let me go to sleep!"

"Goodnight Sanji."

"Goodnight Dumbass."

**A/N: Okay this chapter was inspired by jarofbittersweet's prompt on tumblr: Erin gets scared of a storm and Sanji has to sleep with her to calm her down. Later, Zoro comes in and sleeps with them as well. If you guys have an idea for what you'd like to see in the next chapter then please contact me. Oh and the song/lullaby was Ocean Lullaby by ****Zulya and the Children of the Underground. ****Thanks for reading! **


End file.
